


And With Strange Aeons

by Melodic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epilogue didn't happen, Gen, I wanted to try writing them like actual gods, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: It is said there were 13 Gods, nine deathless and four mortal. Through many trials they created unto the world, and for a time they ruled their Kingdoms and walked among their children, but this would not be forever. As years turned to hundreds of years turned to thousands, civilizations rose and fell, and somewhere on the edges, secluded, the Gods watched.They have lost count of their ages, and their numbers have waned. They stay together, and try not to get bored.





	And With Strange Aeons

It is said there were 13 Gods, nine deathless and four mortal. Through many trials they created unto the world, and for a time they ruled their Kingdoms and walked among their children. Alas, like all things in this world and others, this could not be forever.

JADE: hey guys you gotta see this!!  
JADE: this lady is about to invent calculus again!!! :D  
DAVE: havent they invented calculus like 12 times already  
JADE: yes but they keep forgetting :(

As years turned to hundreds of years turned to thousands, civilizations rose and fell, of trolls, of humans, of carapacians, of new things altogether. Languages, technology, legends, erased and rediscovered and reformed over millennia. Eons widen perspective and warp perception; it is inevitable, in some cases, that beings of such an age would find themselves diminishing in their active participation in the world. That a year to others would feel a day to them.

ROSE: It's always nice when people start getting smart again.  
ROSE: Have you seen my pen? This seems important. 

The people forgot the true names and faces of their creators, left only as vague markings in the stars. The world kept turning, and somewhere on its edges, secluded, the Gods watched. 

JADE: i think you left it last time we visited roxy.  
ROSE: Shit.  
DAVE: how many pages IS your billion year history of the universe by now anyway  
ROSE: Around 80,000.  
DAVE: thats less than i expected  
ROSE: Because of how much history there is to notate, or because you find my writing tedious and circumlocutory?  
DAVE: both  
JADE: dave be nice!!!  
JADE: i think your project is really cool, rose!  
DAVE: have you read it tho  
JADE: um  
JADE: i was never really a history person.  
JADE: but im sure it's really good!!!  
DAVE: see  
DAVE: whats the point of writing it when no one gives a shit  
ROSE: I don't know, Dave, what's the point of you spending hours and hours to grind out 100% achievement in every single Tony Hawk game?  
DAVE: because its sick as hell next question  
ROSE: I'm the Seer of Light and the keeper of knowledge. It's in my nature to record and observe.  
ROSE: Also, I'll have you know Aradia has read some passages.  
ROSE: She is particularly interested in the ones documenting death and carnage.  
DAVE: yeah that sounds like her  
DAVE: where is she even whats she doing these days  
JADE: still playing grim reaper i think!  
JADE: shes been at it for a few hundred years now but she stops by to say hi sometimes!  
JADE: shes never stayed very long, i think she knows her macabre thing is sort of off-putting  
DAVE: whats playing grim reaper exactly  
ROSE: You didn't know?  
DAVE: know what  
ROSE: Aradia has spent centuries establishing a series of stable time loops in which she visits those who are about to die, briefly freezes time for them, and records their last few words and regrets. Then she comforts them before resuming temporal flow and allowing them to perish.  
ROSE: The few glances of her caught by the living have established her reputation as a gentle but aloof emissary of death in the mythology of almost every society that has ever lived.  
ROSE: Her contributions to my work have been invaluable.  
DAVE: damn yeah thats pretty grim reapery  
ROSE: I'm surprised you didn't notice the fluctuations in paradox space.  
ROSE: Shouldn't you feel a disturbance in the time-force or something?  
DAVE: yeah my powers work exactly like a shitty space wizard how did you know  
DAVE: now that you mention it i can see her fucking up the timeline all over  
DAVE: battlefields where theres freaky time shit happening to like every other person  
DAVE: jesus christ megido  
ROSE: You really should have been able to see this while it was happening.  
DAVE: too busy playing tony hawk  
JADE: are you gonna get mad at her? :0  
DAVE: fuck no  
DAVE: look obviously the main reason we dont hang out with aradia is that shes creepy as hell  
DAVE: but also ive spoken to her about time stuff like twice in my entire life maybe and i mostly just felt like an idiot  
DAVE: in my fucking prime i was managing like 72 hours of time stuff  
DAVE: and they were a complicated 72 hours yeah  
DAVE: but that girl was dealing with literally hundreds of doomed timelines and three times as many players making stupid bullshit mistakes for her to fix  
DAVE: so like yeah if someone else was fucking up the alpha timeline i might have to step in as the time god and put a stop to that shit  
DAVE: but aradia is a fucking masterclass so i think she knows what shes doing  
ROSE: I didn't realize you found her so intimidating. Fascinating.  
ROSE: Perhaps we should invite her over for coffee sometime, to watch you squirm.  
DAVE: yeah but then shed start talking about corpses again  
JADE: i dont think aradia is that bad, dave! its important for us to keep in touch with everyone.  
JADE: whens the last time you even actually visited earth c???  
DAVE: dunno  
DAVE: let me know when they invent rap again and ill go down there and destroy them with my sick rhymes  
ROSE: You know you could bring it back yourself, if you wanted.  
DAVE: what go in there and perform some miracles to get their attention and then start busting out the best art form of all time  
DAVE: that feels like cheating  
ROSE: It would be a good idea for you to go outside once in a while, though.  
JADE: yeah youre a real shut in these days!!  
JADE: it might be good for you to get some sunshine!! :)  
DAVE: eh  
DAVE: ive always been a shut in  
DAVE: besides the language changed like 400 years ago and i have no fucking idea what anyone down there is saying

~

DAVE: hey where is everyone  
JADE: who??  
DAVE: dunno everyone  
DAVE: i dont keep track of these things but you guys do  
DAVE: is jake still fucking everything in sight  
JADE: yep!  
JADE: i met some of his great-great-great-great-grandkids the other day, who i guess are my great-great-great-grandnieces/nephews?  
JADE: they were really nice!!  
JADE: calliopes publishing our story again, i feel like their illustrations get better every time! :DD  
JADE: some of the new things they added are a little out there though >_>  
JADE: but everyone thinks its fiction so i guess it doesnt matter  
JADE: roxy misses you you know!!!  
JADE: i havent talked to jane in a while, we were never really close i guess  
JADE: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!  
ROSE: What?  
JADE: do you know what janes up to?  
ROSE: She's settled in the southwest somewhere. She got bored of her last baking empire and handed it over to a crocodile.  
ROSE: Why?  
JADE: just curious!  
DAVE: and what about you two  
ROSE: Since when are you so inquisitive?  
DAVE: im bored  
ROSE: I've recently taken up bonsai.  
ROSE: In addition to my ongoing catalog of the history of our universe, I'm writing plenty of fiction and working on a scarf.  
DAVE: how many decades have you been knitting the same scarf  
ROSE: Shut up.  
JADE: i met this really cute girl on-planet!! <3  
JADE: my irradiator is starting to break down so im trying to subtly move their tech level along far enough for me to get new parts  
JADE: otherwise ill have to eat REGULAR steak, bleeeegh :(((  
DAVE: nah ill fix it  
JADE: thanks for the offer and no offense dave but i really dont think youre all that engineering-inclined!  
DAVE: im not ill just do a time reversy thing to send it back to when it worked  
DAVE: no fuckin prob  
DAVE: why do you think my playstation 2 is still kickin  
JADE: :0000  
ROSE: And what do you do all day, Dave, locked in your ivory tower?  
DAVE: games comics videos sick beats  
DAVE: ive made like 90 more concept albums  
ROSE: Yet you never bothered to show any of them off?  
JADE: yeah i wanna hear them!!!  
DAVE: its hard to keep track of which internets exist now  
DAVE: i tried posting one online once but its so weird to not get immediately flooded by a bunch of sockpuppets upvoting it and writing badly faked all caps comments about how good it is like i used to  
DAVE: god i miss karkat  
ROSE: I know.  
JADE: oh nooooooooooo :(((  
JADE: guys someone set that big library on fire!! there was so much important stuff there!!  
JADE: this is gonna set them back for ages :(  
ROSE: They'll manage. There's an industrial revolution happening in noveau-alternia, so they're likely to "discover" each other very soon.

~

JADE: hey do you guys ever think about...  
JADE: what happens to us when all this ends?  
ROSE: That depends on you mean when you refer to "all of this" and "ends."  
JADE: eventually this world will have its own sburb session and be destroyed too, right?? D:  
JADE: where would we go???  
JADE: maybe we'll meet the new heros :0  
DAVE: i highly doubt well still be around then  
ROSE: Why is that? Have you foreseen our demise somehow?  
ROSE: If so, I'll have to ask you to stop encroaching on my divine territory.  
DAVE: no i just think thats a long way off and we probably wont last that long  
JADE: but were immortal!  
DAVE: i mean that didnt stop john from getting a sword to the gut saving some troll babies from a salamander warlord right  
ROSE: Nakreeb the Horrible, yes. His reign of terror and cruelty decimated the continent for generations.  
JADE: i wonder what happened to those grubs.  
ROSE: John's heroic death allowed them to grow up, and their descendents eventually overthrew the despot.  
ROSE: I have recorded the battle in detail in the book, if you wish to read it.  
JADE: thank you but ill pass!  
DAVE: see john was immortal and circumstances conspired to knock him off  
DAVE: and remember what happened to dirk  
DAVE: that was fucked up im still not sure if that was heroic or just  
DAVE: anyway what im saying is if you manage to go like five billion years without doing anything heroic enough to kill you  
DAVE: youre probably a bad person  
ROSE: Do you think we're good people, Dave?  
DAVE: do you think were not  
ROSE: Are we even people anymore?  
DAVE: dont start this again  
ROSE: It feels like mountains have moved whenever I look up, and I know so much it all begins to bleed together.  
ROSE: Their little wars seem so trivial it makes me me laugh. I am kind to them and never cruel, but in much the same way I avoid stepping on an anthill.  
ROSE: Are you not the same?  
ROSE: If the world ended, would you be upset?  
DAVE: yes  
DAVE: even if i dont really check in with whats happening on it all that much  
DAVE: thats our world we made it with john and karkat and terezi and everyone  
DAVE: and that makes it important  
DAVE: even if theyre not here and nobody down there knows who they are anymore  
DAVE: wouldnt you be upset  
ROSE: Yes.  
ROSE: For much the same reasons.  
ROSE: I am still so terribly fond of trolls; whenever a new brood emerges I am overwhelmed to think of how successful Kanaya really was.  
ROSE: But I long ago learned the difficult lesson that one cannot hope to avoid the perforce. This world will die as ours did, and every one before it. Transience is the defining feature of everything on heaven and earth, except, it seems, for us. I only wish that it will not make us callous, and that it hasn't already.  
ROSE: I wonder, as we grow more distant and our powers increase, what we are going to become. If we will cease to be something they recognize, if we haven't already.  
JADE: you two are so serious :(  
JADE: i think its sad that our numbers are dwindling and i miss everyone too  
JADE: if meteors started raining down id mourn the world we created, but id also try to look forward to seeing what kind of universe comes next!!!  
JADE: who knows what kind of trials our successors will endure, and whatll come out of bilious slicks next croak!  
JADE: and i hope youre both there to see it with me!!!  
ROSE: I hope so too.  
ROSE: Also, I finally finished this scarf.  
DAVE: its been 10k years rose  
DAVE: how has the yarn not decomposed  
ROSE: Magic.  
JADE: its cute :D


End file.
